


Stone and Throw

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Stone and Throw

A stones throw from the river  
(a very small stone, of course, and a very small throw)  
You slip in and balance on one foot  
Deliberately non deliberate

Sliding a look over one  
smooth shoulder (a lot like that small hypothetical stone)  
Is this a tease? A tempt? or just a taunt?  
Water flecked and bejeweled

Pushing off and away  
More than a stone throw, small or large  
The heart wants what it wants  
Water soaked, the body follows.


End file.
